Would you offer your throat to the wolf?
by Von Bon
Summary: One-Shot “I’m offering my throat to the wolf with the red roses.” Bella breathed in his ear as she again started to kiss his neck. Bella and Jacob attend an engagement party and one thing leads to another. Takes place in Eclips, Slight AU. R


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**I do not own the Twilight series. All is property of Stephanie Meyer. I don't have a good enough imagination to come up with some that awesome.**

**A/n:**** My mother was playing Meatloaf's CD really loudly in the car the other day and seeing as it was a confined space and there was no way to escape, I listened to it too. When "You took the words right out of my mouth" started playing, the beginning caught my attention and inspiration struck. It really ain't such a bad song. ;)**

**Summary:**** One-Shot "I'm offering my throat to the wolf with the red roses." Bella breathed in his ear as she again started to kiss his neck. Bella and Jacob attend an engagement party and one thing leads to another. Takes place at some point between Edward allowing Bella to go to La Push and Jacob confessing his love. Slight A/U**

* * *

**Would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?**

_On a hot summer's night_

_Would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?_

_Would he offer me his mouth?_

_Yes._

_Would he offer me his teeth?_

_Yes._

_Would he offer me his jaws?_

_Yes._

_Would he offer me his hunger?_

_Yes._

_Again would he offer me his hunger?_

_Yes._

_And would he starve without me?_

_Yes._

_And does he love me?_

_Yes._

_On a hot summer's night_

_Would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?_

"**You took the words right out of my mouth" by Meatloaf**

* * *

"Uhm, hi Charlie. Is Bella ready?"

"Jake, what happened to you? You going to funeral?" Charlie laughed. "Bella's upstairs, I'll call her." Charlie gestured me into the house as he turned to the stairs.

As Charlie disappeared up the stairs, I nervously straightened my shirt and pulled at the collar that felt to tight around my neck. Sam had said the engagement party wasn't fancy but that he should dress nice, which meant wearing a shirt.

Bella came down the stairs. She was wearing a pretty flowing summer dress. This caught me off guard. She didn't do stuff like that. She didn't act all girly. I would bet anything that it was the little bloodsucker that had influenced her like this. What's her name, Alice.

"You ready?" Bella asked with a wide grin.

"Yeah. You look pretty."

"Thanks." Bella's cheeks flushed.

I grinned slightly as I walked her to the car. I was glad I could still have that kind of effect on her.

I opened the passenger door for her. Bella started to get in, but noticed the bunch of red roses on the seat. She picked them up.

"Crap!" I muttered, too low for her to hear.

"Sorry, what you say?" Bella asked as she got in and put the roses on her lap.

"Nothing." I mumbled. I rounded the front of the Rabbit and got into my seat.

As we started to move, Bella held the roses to her nose and inhaled deeply. "Hmm, I love the smell of roses. These are gorgeous. Emily will love them."

"What?" I felt my face get warm. I hadn't bought the flowers for Emily. I had bought them for her.

"You bought the roses for Emily, didn't you?" Bella asked curiously.

"Yeah, I did." I felt like an idiot. I shouldn't have bought the stupid flowers. I'd contemplated giving them to Bella the whole way from the shop to her house. I eventually decided against it because roses were meant to be for people you loved. Yes, I did love Bella, more than I should, more than she knew, but she loved someone else. I should have hidden the stupid flowers. Now I'd have to give the Emily.

Bella started to tell me some trivia story about her day and I was glad that she seemed to think nothing strange about the roses. I listened intently to her every word and committed the story to memory, like I did with every story, every word she said.

She had just finished her story when we stopped in front of Emily's immaculate little house. Children were chasing each other around the little front garden. The music was pulsing from inside and a large banner hung across the front door saying "Congratulations Emily & Sam".

I got out of the car and went to open Bella's door. She got out and handed me the flowers. "Shall we go in?" she asked.

She pushed open the little gate and walked up the little path, I following behind her. She greeted some of the children she recognized and I did the same.

We entered the house and Bella smiled up at me. "I haven't been to here in ages. I'm really glad you're with me. Let's find Emily." Bella didn't know how much that inconsequential little comment meant to me. The thrill her words brought to me. She was glad I was with her.

She grabbed me hand and pulled me further into the little house. The little house was milling with people. There was hardly space to move as people stood in small group, chatting. Along the one wall was a table laden with snacks. Another stood next to it with a huge bowl of punch and a metal tub full of ice and cans of soda.

Emily and Sam were in the little lounge, talking to Sue Clearwater. Emily was wearing a striking green halter-neck dress, contrasted beautifully against her rustic skin. Sam had his arm draped lightly around her waist.

Bella bound up to Emily, smiling. "Emily, you look gorgeous." Bella kissed her lightly on her cheek, took the flowers from me and presented them to her. "They from Jake!" Emily took the roses, thanked us both and went to get a vase. Sam gave me a quizzical look, I pleaded with my eyes not to say anything. He let it drop.

Bella engaged in a conversation with Sue. I stood by her side and only half listened to the conversation. I was much to focused on Bella, and the way she reacted. The way her smile lit up her whole face, the way her eyes sparkled as she listen, how her laugh was clear and beautiful, like the sound of a bell. As I though this, I smiled at the irony.

Eventually, I leaned in and whispered in her ear "Can I get you something to drink?" I placed my hand on the small of her back and delighted as I felt the shiver run down her spine.

"Sure, I'd love some punch or something." She smiled her gorgeous smile and I saw that it flowed all the way to her eyes.

"I'll be back in a second."

I returned a minute later with a glass of punch for Bella and a soda for myself. She accepted it and leaned into my shoulder as she continued talk to various people. I placed my hand lightly around her waist and she didn't shake it off so I left it there.

The evening was hot and humid, like a storm was coming. The heat felt uncomfortable and my own overheated body protested. I gulped down the icy soda but it didn't help much. Bella was doing the same with her punch. I excused myself and went to get us refills.

I handed her the second glass of punch and she sipped it.

"Hmm, it tastes different." She commented, but was soon distracted by Kim. They sat on the couch and chatted while I was cornered by Old Quil and listened to him reminisce about when he was my age and the price of gas was a tenth of what it is now. I "hmm"ed and "really"ed at the perfect moments as he droned on and on. I watched Bella from the corner of my eye as she spoke to Embry at the punch table, as she once again refilled her glass.

The clock chimed eleven and the crowds started to thin. I went to stand at Bella's side as while she spoke to Emily again. She wrapping her arms around my left arm. "You ready to go home?" I whispered in her ear.

"Ahha." She said with a smile. "Let me just say bye to everyone."

As she left my side again, Quil and Embry came to join my side. They were both roaring with laughter.

"So what's the big joked I missed?" I asked, as a grin spread across my face.

"Quil spiked the punch with vodka." Embry informed me as a new wave of laughter overwhelmed him. I joined in their contagious laughter.

Bella came over again, greeted Embry and Quil and I lead her out of the house again. She stumbled a little down the stairs, but it was nothing unusual for Bella.

I drove her home. Bella leaned her head back on the seat and closed her eyes. "I have a pulsing headache." She rubbed her fingers across her temple. She was quite for a long time and I wondered if she had fallen asleep.

"That was nice. I had fun, I miss La Push."

"Hmm." I agreed. I could feel sleep slowly descending on me. It had been a long time since I had had a descent night's sleep. I stopped the car in front of her house and let it ideal.

"We're here." I announced.

She pulled her head up and looked at me from under her eyelashes.

"I miss you a lot." She said with a small smile.

"I miss you a lot too."

She leaned closer. I could feel her breath on my skin. She looked me dead in the eye, biting her lip in a seductive way, even if it was unintentional. I willed myself not to read too much into it.

"You know, if Edward hadn't come back, I would have taken you." Bella breathed the words without a hint of self-consciousness. I thrilled at the words. She would have picked me! "You were my Paris." I didn't understand the analogy but I was sure it was something good.

Bella leaned further. "Jacob?" She breathed again.

"Yes."

"Kiss me." The words were hardly more than a whisper.

"Sorry?" I was caught completely off guard.

"I want you to kiss me."

'This was too good to be true' ran through my mind. She didn't really mean it.

Before I could think rationally, work out the situation, her lips pressed to mine in a soft, sweet kiss. She pulled back and looked at me again. She leaned forward again. She paused a few centimetres from my face.

"Kiss me." She breathed again.

'Kiss her' the voice in my head chorused.

Her breathe was warm on my skin again. I could smell the sweet smell of her body but…

But there was something else there too. The smell of a punch and something else. I paused and inhaled deeply. It was the smell of alcohol.

She had been drinking some of the punch earlier, I had seen her. Damn Quil!

It was too good to be true. She was drunk.

"No, Bella." Each word burned in my throat. I put my hands gently on her shoulders and pushed her back.

"What do you mean 'no'?" She pouted at me and I had to use every last ounce of strength not to give in to her wish.

"You're drunk. You don't really want me to kiss you."

"You don't know that. I want you to kiss me." She moved forward again, taking my hands off her shoulders and holding them in her delicate hands. "Don't you love me?"

"Yes Bella, I do love you, but you're drunk. You don't know wha-" But she cut me off as she pressed her lips to mine again, this time more fiercely. My noble side was wrestled to the ground by the side of me that had wanted this for so long.

I kissed her back. Her lips moved so willingly together with mine. I pulled back, gasping for air but she continues to plant feverish kisses along my jaw, working up towards my ear. She nipped at my ear with her teeth. Her hands explored my chest and then wrapped around my neck, her fingers twisting into the hair at the nape of my neck.

It felt so right, so good. The voice in my head urged me to make the most of the opportunity.

"I'm offering my throat to the wolf with the red roses." She breathed in my ear and again started to kiss my neck.

'Enough Jacob. Stop her.' The noble voice in my head growled. 'You taking this to far. You're taking advantage of her.'

I wanted to disagree. If anything, Bella was taking advantage of me.

"No, no." I muttered. I knew the voice was right. She didn't know what she was doing. I shouldn't let her.

For a second time, I pushed her way, this time taking hold of her hands. "Bella, stop."

"Why?" her voice was meek and I could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, Bella. Don't cry, please, don't cry."

"Don't you want me?" she asked, as the first tear spilled. This question nearly broke my heart. How could she doubt how much I wanted her?

"I do want you, Bella, I do, but not like this."

She looked away from me. She scowled at the dashboard.

"I get it." Her words were filled with hurt.

"Bella." I pulled her to my chest and hugged her close. I could feel her tears moistening the front of my shirt.

She silently wept into my chest. Slowly her body started to quiver less and the tears stopped. I recognized the slow even pattern of her breathing. She had fallen asleep.

I sighed. I opened the car door with one hand and lifted Bella into my arms, cradling her to my chest.

I gently tapped on the front door with my foot and Charlie came to open it.

"Hi." I muttered. "She fell asleep. Can I take her to her room?"

"Yeah, sure." Charlie held the door open wider and I stepped through the threshold, easily carrying Bella up the stairs.

I laid her down on her bed and covered her with a blanket. She sighed and muttered something unintelligent.

"Shh, sleep honey." I cooed.

"So, how was it?" Charlie asked, when I had it down the stairs again.

"Great" I muttered "just, great."

* * *

**A/n:**** So what did you think? This is my first one-shot. Please review. I'd love to know that you think. All reviews accepted and appreciated.**

**Thanks Von **


End file.
